supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Walking Energy
Walking Energy lives the life of a Loner. He always liked the quiet life where things are easier to care for onself and onself only. Not a self person and will help out with needed but prefers to stay out of trouble if he can. He calmy walks the land to see what he can and take what he finds. With most of mankind gone he figures it's a good idea to stock up on the good things while they are there. the first paragraph of your page here. History Like everyone else he before the Supocalypse Walking Energy was but a normal man living a normal life. He once went by the name of Zoran Divac. Slavic of origin he and his family ended up in Australia. There he lived a lazy life. He was never in a hurry and took his time with things. As the years went he became less lazy but still likes to take things slow. As he grew up he found himself intrested in energy. How many different forms it exist in and how depended mankind is in it. Before he knew it he found himself reading as much as he could about it even how all of Earths problems could be fixed if mankind was able to find a way for clean free and neverending energi. When the years of University came he decided to read for studies in Energy, energy theory and energy engineering. A average student at best with a lot of stress on him the time went. He went on the exchange progam to the US, barly passing the requierment needed he made it California State University. Life was good there. Sunny weather, nice people and all around good time he could never foresee that the Supocalypse was right around the corner. He knew something was wrong when everything around him was quiet. Inside the student dorm he could smell the stench of death but was not able to identify it. It wasen't before he made it to campus ground that he saw death people all around him. He made it out to the street, more death, into the city death. Death all around him. He was in a panic attack, what could have caused this? As he sat down by a dumpster crying from everything he felt rain on him. He looked up into the sky but there was no clound to be seen so where did the rain come from? He then looked up over his head and saw a small rain cloud. Zoran was curious where it came from and how it could be. Did he cause it? He tried making it into a thunder cloud and to his surprise it worked. He figured that whatever it was that killed everyone and made him live must have granted him this gift. After pulling himself together he decided to try find surviver but just as he was heading out towards the street a buss came towards him at high speed. He saw no driver in it so to this date he still wonders what made it come towards him. He was frozen but not out of fear but like some external force was holding him. He had another panic attack and wished that anything would happen so that the buss would not hit him. And then it went right through him. He looked at his hands and saw them in a red colour outlined by small black bubbles. But that only lasted for a shorth while before he turned back to normal Sometimes after that he figured out that the second power granted to him was tied to energy. As time went he found himself able to steal kinetic energy from objects that he was in contact with to make himself stronger. To his surprise he was also able to make small constructs from nothing and eletricty. Now in this world he wanders the country seeing what there is to see and takes what can be taken. Slowly taking his time Powers '''Energi Embodiment: '''If in full control of his powers then there is little limit to what he can do. Becoming an form of pure endless energi he can use his own energi to do amazing things like making a diamoind in his hand, move planets, fly faster then light, teleportation by simply being everywhere, flight and even making a new big bang. He can make heat by making the atoms move faster or slow them down by taking their heat. He can also manipulate energy not in contact with, like making gravity stop working in everything around him or redirect a person from falling down to falling up. But he does not have this full control so for now he uses his powers to make eletricity to shoot from his fingertips or to power objects around him (including a eletronic car he uses for transport). Small contrusts like boxing gloves, swords, shields and other small every day things is something he can make with easy. A lack of imagination is something he does not have so he can create anything as long as he focus and learns control. '''Cloud Generation: '''The power to make a cloud anywhere. But he can only make a cloud if the enviorment he is in has material for it. He can not make a Interstellar cloud on earth or a dust cloud on planes coverd in snow and ice Category:Loner Category:Male Category:Energy Embodiment Category:Cloud Generation